


Spilled Milk

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, clumsy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: submitted to @the-ss-horniest-book-club by @buckstaybucky “reader becomes so distracted by Bucky that they end up becoming super clumsy.”A/N: I know a few of you ladies have been waiting since I stole this prompt. Sorry for the HUGE delay. Enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Drunk Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422952
Kudos: 19





	Spilled Milk

You are usually calm, cool, and collected yet every single time Bucky walked into the cafe your normal self went out the window. Which would have been enough to embarrass you, but it was also extremely noticeable by your coworkers and they gave you shit for it every time he came and went.

Today was no different. He walked through the door and up to the line at the counter to get his usual —coffee with cream and a pump of raspberry, hazelnut, and vanilla. You dubbed it ‘the sugar plum fairy’ last Christmas when you debuted it and he’s been getting it ever since.

As he grew closer to his order Dalton, who was on register, looked over at you and shouted your name. You had been staring at Bucky and forgot you were frothing milk, a splash of milk forced its way out of the stainless cup on to your face as your hand slipped and broke you out of it.

“Oh gosh!” You yelled causing a few heads to turn your direction. “Let me just… start this over.” You shake your head at yourself and walk to the fridge to get fresh milk. You must have not only have gotten milk on your face but it also the floor as suddenly your feet were flying above your head as you made a loud *thump* with your body.

You have no choice but to lay there laughing in the middle of the floor. Dalton squats down to check on you when you heard a voice from the other side of the counter.

“You alright there doll?” Bucky peeks over the counter.

Your face got hot in embarrassment as you covered your face with your arms and nodded your head “Yeah. uh. Just give me a minute.” Eventually you move, head and butt throbbing, to face the one who distracted you. Carly, one of the other girls on your team had already finished the drink you had been working on and you decided to take your break to gather yourself.

Throwing the towel and your apron down as you walked to the office in the back and plopped into the seat placing your head in your hands as you muttered to yourself about how ‘the man is in here all the time. He should not distract you that much anymore. Get your shit together. Stop being a super clutz.’

“Doll?” a curious voice announces himself and you jump, hand clutched to your chest now.

“Oh Jesus Christ Bucky. You’re not supposed to be back here. How long have you been there?” you ask hoping he heard none of your mutterings.

“Uh. Well. Dalton let me back here and long enough to know you aren’t this clumsy unless I am around.” A small smile grows across his lips, his eyes are soft though, searching yours for if it really is true.

“I am going to kill Dalton.” you seethed and nodded your head, embarrassment etched all over your body. It’s the confirmation he needs.

“How about I make it up to you and take you to dinner?” His head tilts and he gets that thousand watt smile.

“Oh I don’t know Bucky. I might make a mess of dinner. You saw what just happened.” … and happens so often.

“You’ll just make it interesting.” He leans against the doorframe as you chew your lip in thought. “Don’t make me beg.” He joked.

Your mouth moved faster than your brain “Alright. Alright. Dinner tomorrow. Swing by at closing.”

“Tomorrow. Closing. It’s a date.” The two of you stayed there looking at eachother like idiots until Carly came and broke you both out of it.

“Here’s your sugar plum fairy, Bucky.” She said holding the drink in front of him as she looked at you mouthing ‘oh my god.’ before leaving again Yup she definitely heard all of that.

Bucky held his drink up, “Well I need to get to the tower for a meeting. Thanks for the drink.”

“Right.” You nodded as he turned to leave. “See you tomorrow.”

With that he was out the door. You waited until you heard the tinkle of the bell again before freaking out in the office, collecting yourself, and heading back to work, everyone’s eyes on you.

“Oh let’s not make a big deal about this please.” You begged your co-workers.


End file.
